


(you're so) golden

by addictiveheart



Series: summer love [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, American AU, Angst, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Heartbreak, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictiveheart/pseuds/addictiveheart
Summary: Harry is home from his summer in Canyon, and he has left behind much more than Robin's old cabin and karaoke nights at Horan's. He finds that every little thing reminds him of his summer fling, and nothing he does can get Louis Tomlinson off of his mind. As the days drag on, he finds himself wanting nothing more than to hop on a flight back to Maine to tell Louis he loves him. But, his pride keeps him rooted in Los Angeles longing for a man that he only knew for three months.sequel to promise you'll remember (when the sky is grey)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Michal Mlynowski/Gemma Styles, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Niall Horan/Jade Thirlwall, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: summer love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065644
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	(you're so) golden

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! sorry for the long wait on this, and sorry it's so short. it'll probably only be about ten or so chapters and about 10k words. make sure you read the first installment of the series or this one won't make sense

  
  


Walking into his empty apartment was some sort of twisted poetic justice. 

Instead of being rewarded after going through months of grief and trauma from Marisa, he was just getting even more misery. 

It had been all of 24 hours since he’d last seen Louis, but he already missed the warm pressure of Louis cuddling up to his side that he had gotten used to in their almost two months of dating. They’d never officially said the words, but it was pretty obvious to Harry that they’d broken up and that Louis wasn’t looking for any kind long distance relationship— especially not a 3,000 miles long one. 

He dragged his luggage over the door’s threshold, barely sparing a glance towards the kitchen that, only three months ago, would’ve caused a painful twinge in his stomach, but now left him feeling numb. No longer did he see Marisa’s betrayal in the form of a stove or island, but instead, he saw the memory of pushing Louis up against a slightly shorter and much more weathered marble countertop and kissing the living daylights out of him. 

With a sigh, Harry abandoned the kitchen, dejectedly lugging his suitcase and duffle bag towards his bedroom, just to throw them both in the corner and go straight to the en suite to take a scalding shower. He always felt so  _ grimy  _ after a long flight, and this one was no exception. He scrubbed himself off quickly, and washed his hair (— skipping the use of his hair mask, even though he dreaded to) before getting out and toweling off. 

He didn’t bother drying his hair or getting dressed before slinking into his bedroom and crawling between the sheets. He pitifully grabbed one of his spare pillows and cuddled up to it in an attempt to alleviate a bit of the sheer loneliness that was stabbing him in the chest. 

It did little to lighten the boulder that seemed to be weighing heavily atop him, as the cool fabric of the pillow could not even begin to imitate the warmth of Louis’s skin, and the scent of detergent could never live up to the way that Louis smelled of tea and a bit like Clifford’s fur. 

With tears stinging behind his eyelids, Harry eventually drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

  
  


-

A mere week later, Harry found himself returning to work, his will to cook far weaker than it had been even before he left for Canyon. Standing outside of the staff entrance of  _ Corden’s,  _ Harry took a deep breath, knowing that the moment he stepped foot in the kitchen, he’d be bombarded with questions by his coworkers. 

Roman, he wasn’t worried about. Nor was he worried about Cara or Kendall hounding him; no— it was Nick that he dreaded seeing. The man was one of his best friends, don’t get Harry wrong, but he was notoriously  _ nosy _ . 

As if he had predicted it, the second Harry stepped into the kitchen, Nick was on him. 

“Harold, darling!” Nick exclaimed, his thin lips pulled into a devious grin as he pulled his hands out of the sink where he had previously been scrubbing dishes. “How was your little healing vacation?”

Harry sighed tiredly. “It was good, Nicholas.”

“Just good, huh? Didn’t meet any beach babes?”

The man shook his head in semi-amusement. “I wasn’t really near any beaches. Just a lake.”

Nick’s eyes rolled nearly to the back of his head as he wiped his soapy hands on a stained dishrag that was hung on the pocket of his black apron. “Fine then,  _ lake  _ babes. Whatever, you know what I mean. Did you or did you not get laid so you could get over your scummy, cheating ex?”

Harry gave it about two seconds of thought before deciding  _ against _ telling Nick about Louis. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of Louis;  _ of course _ he wasn’t ashamed. He just knew that Nick would take the idea of a two month hook up from cross-country and  _ sprint _ with it. No, Nick would never come to know about Louis if Harry had any say in the matter. 

Pushing at the man’s shoulder slightly, Harry stepped further into the kitchen, his eyes trained on the sink where he would wash his hands before getting to work. “No, Nick. There were no  _ babes _ of any shape or form. I sat in a cabin for two months and went to the pub once or twice to drink away my sorrows. Quite a boring summer.”

Nick scoffed as he lashed out at Harry with his damp rag, whacking the man lightly in the shoulder with it. “How completely dull. Well, if you’re looking to get your dick wet, or perhaps looking to get bent over a surface or two, you know who to go to.”

“Yeah, Kendall, right?” Harry joked, shooting a wink at the brunette woman who had been eavesdropping on the pair’s conversation with a devastating smirk painted upon her red lips. “From prior experience, I can tell you that she’s quite talented with a strap-on. Really knows just how to  _ thrust _ \--”

“Okay!” Nick interrupted with a disgusted look that he distributed evenly between both Harry and Kendall. “I prefer anything that goes near my ass, strap-on or otherwise, attached to a  _ man,  _ thank you very much. All of this heterosexual sex talk is making me want to down a shot of brandy just so I can vomit it back up.”

Kendall laughed loudly as she adjusted the collar of her hostess’s uniform. “Alright, alright, enough of sexally harassing Harry. We open in twenty, so get to prepping, losers.”

The woman took a second to look at Harry, almost analyzing his tanned, freckled face. With a soft smile she reached forward and hugged him sweetly. “It’s good to have you back, Haz. If you ever need anything, Cara and I have a spare room that’s got your name written all over it.”

Harry couldn’t help but grin back as he squeezed his arm around her waist. “Thanks, Kenny, I appreciate it.”

Kendall pulled back, her grin still intact. “Of course. And I just thought you should know that I’ve cancelled my membership at that bastard’s gym and so has Cara and all of her model friends, so they’ve lost  _ lots _ of business.”

Harry couldn’t help but burst into laughter as he watched the woman wink at him before exiting the kitchen, her ponytail swishing behind her. With a deep sigh, Harry set off to prep food for the inevitable lunch rush that Corden’s would undoubtedly have, all thoughts of blue eyes and caramel hair pushed to the back of his head for the time being.

-

Later that night, Harry found himself ringing Gemma’s doorbell. He was set to have dinner with her, Michal, and Benjamin for the first time since he got back to LA. He found his hands shaking slightly as he stood outside of their flat, hearing the scuttling of little feet padding around before the door was eventually opened to reveal his sister with her freshly bleached hair.

“Hullo, Gems,” Harry grinned, holding his arms out for a hug. Gemma crashed into him with an exclamation of his name.

“I missed you, you dork,” Gemma mumbled into Harry’s t-shirt as he wrapped his arms tightly around her sweater-clad waist. “You didn’t call me  _ nearly _ enough while you were away. And I’ve talked to Mom and she feels exactly the same way.”

Harry sighed as he balled his fist into Gemma’s shirt. “You’re right, I was just so caught up in… everything. I got  _ too  _ caught up in everything.”

Gemma pulled away from the hug with a sad, pitying look in her chocolate brown eyes. This is what Harry had been wishing to avoid, but it seemed that he wasn’t so lucky. He had lucked out at work due to not actually telling anyone about Louis, but Gemma knew all about the man. She  _ also  _ knew about how completely torn up about it all Harry was.

“By, the way,” Gemma said as she led Harry further into the apartment by his wrist, “Michal and I invited Mom and Robin, as well.”

That itself was nearly enough to send Harry running right back out with his hypothetical tail tucked between his legs, but Gemma’s iron grip didn’t allow it. It seemed like he would be forced to face his dear mother.

Well, this was bound to be an… _interesting_ night.

  
  



End file.
